Fight For Me Tonight
by NarikoKaori
Summary: Renee had an alright childhood despite having an traumatic experience on her 16th birthday and spending many years behind bars, unfortunately, but as she finally left.. She had to find her sister. Only to find herself at a strange diner... (Downpour storyline this time!)
1. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER 1:_

 _(First person pov always for our dear main character)_

 _ **"Apocalyptic"**_

 _I wear my nine-inch heels when we go to bed_  
 _I paint the color of my lips blood red_  
 _I get so animal like never before_  
 _So you press play and I hit record_

 _'Cause we're dysfunctional physical_  
 _Always slamming doors_  
 _You're a bitch, throwing fits_  
 _Always waging wars_  
 _Me and you,_  
 _Sad but true_  
 _We're not us anymore_  
 _But there's still one thing we're good for_

 _I'll give you one last night_  
 _So make it twisted_  
 _Give you one last shot, go on and hit it_  
 _Give you one last time to make me miss it_  
 _Baby, love me apocalyptic_  
 _Come on!_

 _Give me a red hand print right across my ass_  
 _I'm leaving scratches up and down your back_  
 _Throw me against the wall, bite me on my neck_  
 _Like end of the world, break-up sex_

 _'Cause we're dysfunctional physical_  
 _Always slamming doors_  
 _You're a bitch, throwing fits_  
 _Always waging wars_  
 _Me and you,_  
 _Sad but true_  
 _We're not us anymore_  
 _But there's still one thing we're good for_

 _I'll give you one last night_  
 _So make it twisted_  
 _Give you one last shot,_  
 _Go on and hit it_  
 _Give you one last time_  
 _To make me miss it_  
 _Baby, love me apocalyptic_

 _I'll give you one last night_  
 _So make it twisted_  
 _Give you one last shot,_  
 _Go on and hit it_  
 _Give you one last time_  
 _To make me miss it_  
 _Baby, love me apocalyptic_

 _Oh_  
 _'Cause no one does it better_  
 _No one knows me better_  
 _Oh_  
 _'Cause nothing lasts forever_  
 _Nothing lasts forever_  
 _It's now or never_

 _[2x]_  
 _I'll give you one last night_  
 _So make it twisted_  
 _Give you one last shot,_  
 _Go on and hit it_  
 _Give you one last time_  
 _To make me miss it_  
 _Baby, love me apocalyptic_  
 _Come on_

 _Baby, love me apocalyptic_  
 _Come on_  
 _Baby, love me apocalyptic" - Halestorm  
_

* * *

As a morning can get beautiful as sunny skies and the tempting aroma of pancakes and bacon. It's my birthday and it begun lovely. The rest of the day had been excellent to say to least it was my best fifteen birthday ever.

I adored the three tier candle my mother made me, it's intricate black and red swirl pattern on the white sheet cakes. She owns her own bakery and she does the cake decorating along with her sisters, I loved her dearly for everything she has done for me. I blew the candles out, I made a silent wish. I smiled as everybody cheered for me, all of my family members and friends stood around me.

"Happy birthday, honey!" My father said proudly, he wrapped his arms around my slim figure and chuckled. "You're growing up so fast, your mommy and I thought it was yesterday when you were little!" They began to cry.

My heart cracked a little as I smiled at them, I love them dearly for everything I put them through. "I grew up like my brothers and sisters... Hey, I got another few years till I'm what eighteen? Stop crying, damn it... Mom and Dad- Gahhh, I'm fifteen!" I grumbled pouting at them, my father let go of me and my brother rubbed my head. "Yeah yeah, sissy pissy. Don't you have a drink?"

I shook my head uninterested, unlike my peers I didn't care really much to go drinking or do any drugs, after all you'd pay for it one day in death or illness. One of my uncles died from drug overdose and it's really sad to think about. As I relapse on my memories I chuckle lightly and beamed brightly at everybody.

Our front door is kicked down, scaring everybody and giving me a real shock, my heart pounding in my chest and my breath hitched in my throat. My sister pushed me in the closet and shut the door, she tries to dodge from the room but the men with ski masks and 9 millimeter handguns and one with a shotgun raids through the door and force everybody to the ground. I watch in horror as my mother was raped and brutally murdered after. Everybody else was raped, killed or both. All ages and gender. My father was forced to watch my mother die, he died shortly fro a gun to the brain. I wanted to cry, unleash all my sorrow but I held my tongue.

So many memories flashed between my eyes quickly. I tried to look away as the blood puddled on the hardwood floors and many of the crimson liquid pool its way towards me, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the gruesome scene that lay before me.

The boxes in the closet around me hid me slightly from louver bifold closet doors, where the small open wood slots of the doors can show my dyed pastel blue hair. I hoped and wished heavily that these monsters would leave me alone, I wished that this never happened and I fantasized at one point of killing them in revenge. I couldn't and I knew it. I was weak, sixteen and not a gun was in the house.

The men' lustrous groans hit my ear drums and I let out a quiet shriek, one of the men turned towards the closet and marched straight towards me. I backed away from the doors and ducked behind the boxes. The man ripped open the doors and threw the boxes aside and grabbed my hair, yanking me to the floor out of the closet. "Look here, guys. We found another bitch hiding, she must be the traitor's daughter. Oh well, too bad he can't see us torture her!" he exclaims nonchalantly, as if he had no care in the world and he was doing the world a great deed. Perhaps that's a double standard?

I felt my clothes ripped from my slim frame, the disgusting man's beady eyes on me. I tried to fight back but he injured me multiple times, to the point I couldn't fight back no more and every word fell numb and empty on my ears. I felt horrendous rain through my stomach and lower regions, a great flame burned me as he penetrated me, stealing my innocence. "Oh look, the bitch is a virgin. Too bad she'll die as one! HAHA!" he laughs maniacally.

Every last of the men took turns causing me pain, they didn't care and I hoped they would burn in hell for it. As the man finished his business my ears focused on sirens from outside, I prayed that it will come for me. My vision fades and I heard the mean scream as heavy footsteps raided my home.

This was the worse birthday of my life. Everything that I knew was took away from me, the only hope I had was my only left living elder sister would take me in, she lives near Massachusetts.

I woke in a bleach white bed, a gown adorn my body as well as securely wrapped bandages around my wounds. I was in a hospital and not once was I skeptical, due to the sterile environment. A nurse went through the doors with a clipboard in hand. I didn't care for her name, I should but I won't.

I'm so sorry miss for what happened, you may not like this...but you're the only one they found alive. You've been out for two weeks" she informs me, almost emotionless.

It didn't hit me as hard as it should. I didn't even feel the tears escape my eyes. My heart clouded with hate for the men to kill my family and take my innocence, leaving me with this insufferable hate and sorrow. The combination is a double whammy. The nurse writes something down on her clipboard, the noise of the graphite on the paper made my nerves scream in frustration. It drove me bat shit crazy. I wasn't the one for cursing but at this moment, I felt it was right. "And what will I do, what will I do you fucking bitch?! Stop that fucking noise! It's driving me nuts. Tell me, am I going to an orphanage?!"

I peer at her with heavy eyes, he steps over to me pulling out a syringe from her pocket unaffected by my rudeness. She quickly places the needle in and out of my arm with the fastest injection ever, I didn't have the time to react. Something inside me snapped, I pulled the iv in my arms out hands, ignoring my skin ripping and the blood oozing from my own self harming wounds. I stood from the bed and whirl the metal iv in her eye and the other in her throat. I heard laughing, I was utterly confused inside. Where did it come from?

I pulled the metal from her eye and advanced towards the door, ignoring her thudding squealing body. The walls around me begin to peel off revealing rusty walls and metal grate floors, as if I stepped right into a industrial land. Loud sirens rang off, echoing down the long hallways. Everything distorted around me with treacherous colors and nurses, doctors and patients change along revealing vile creatures.

"What the fuck is this shit?" the words still felt unfamiliar to me rolling off my tongue. I was used to my brother cursing like a sailor, it made me miss him dearly.

The nurses advance towards me, I scream running away from the them. My natural instincts were to run away from this place. However, I didn't make it far because a nurse clawed my wrist with it's black rotten nails, it's mouth leaking with black liquid. I swung my fist towards her face, colliding with it hardly. It fell to the floor motionless. "Never touch me, you crazy bitch!" I scream as I tore her hair out when I dropped to my knees hoping to actually kill her, as something inside my head told me to do.

I bounce up from the floor before another nurse attacked me with an scalpel, I kick her back and somebody grabbed my hair. I panicked fighting back against whoever held me. "You fuck, leave me alone !" I bellowed, creating more of a mess with all five of the monsters I attacked die.

"Ugh, you guys reek! Go die now!" I grumbled, standing up slowly analyzing their hardly unrecognizable faces. I peer down at my hands in disgust, the black and crimson liquid made my stomach churn. I heard whispering surround me, I turned around in circles searching for the noise. Nothing. I'm the only that stood there in the hallway minus the corpses.

"Do you hear me?"

I couldn't figure out where it came from and it pissed me off. "Show yourself, you motherfucking bastards!" I roared out, my blood pumping through my veins as if it's hot coal on ice. Everything before me slowly fazed away revealing the normal world before me. I was handcuffed and dragged off roughly to the back of a police cruiser. I didn't even hear the man read my "legal rights" to me.

That night I was placed in a holding cell, all my information was placed in the data base, as well as my fingerprints. The processing felt like forever, as I did my eight years behind bars at a juvenile maximum prison, when I turned eighteen then I spent the remaining six years in jail. I spent my time, did everything I could with hardly enough money for anything at the gift store. I finally got out on parole and spent my lonely years trying to rack up enough money to live on my own. I had a permanent stain on my record, the felony when I got at fifteen. I got away with the others by pleading innocent on those charges, my sister who married a man's whose brother that was a lawyer helped me ruthlessly. He had me psychologically examined and my extreme trauma had been put in the view.

I was out of everything. I stood outside of the courtyard, I let out a small smile and stare up at the light blue sky. "I'm happy that I only got this time and nothing more, I'm so grateful for your help. Send my sister great regards. Thank you so much, Anthony" I said happily, turning to look over at my attorney that helped me for the longest rough years of my life and away from death row.

The tall and lean man smiled at me, his light blonde hair and blue eyes held warmth. One thing that made me cringe was the ring on his finger, but I would never do anything to advance on him romantically. I didn't deserve any romance or a family, after my crimes I had to repent. As the preaches back in prison repeated multiple times.

"You're very welcome, Anastasia. It was my pleasure to help you, and yes I will tell her so. What will you be doing now, hmm?" he says softly, his kind words stinging my heart. "I hope that I will move on and try to make my future, oh and please tell my sister that I wish to stay at her home for awhile" He inclines his head in agreement, "As you wish, my niece"

I left the tainted memories behind me I knew a new day that I will face is finding a job, an apartment car and move away from this horrendous place. I left the courtyard and advanced on the street to catch a bus with little money in my pocket, I hitch hiked to make my way to my sisters home. I knew that my uncle wouldn't necessarily visit my sister anything soon since he works endlessly to earn the money for his wife and their six children, including that one of them has down syndrome.

As I stood on the roadside with my thumb up, the night closed in around me. Several cars passed me, I was about to give up until a car stopped. Inside the nice new classy car had two elder couple that smiled warmly at me. "Need a ride, miss?" Their southern accent heavy.

I returned the smiled, "Yes, if you will kindly let a poor soul a ride"

They let out a warming laugh and gestured me in, I took a seat in the car and shut the door. The warmth of the heaters warming my chilly skin. They asked me where I was heading and I told her, their smile never faltered. "We where headin' their ourselves to see the grand kids"

My heart dropped, I know I would never have the luxury to have my own. I let my failures and crimes cloud my dreams, I know that I have to overcome my problems too, but one day though. I found out these couple loved classical music and they got married to one of the songs, which I did not ask. My mother loved listening to the composers like Bach, Mozart, Beethoven, Tchaikovsky, Haydn, Chopin and many more that I didn't feel like adding to the list.

"So miss, what do you do for a livin'? If you don't mind us asking?" they asked quietly, as if they're trying to not offend me. They must have some manners to be cautious around asking me questions, although they seem very joyous happy couple.

"I..Uhh I'm looking for a job..." I said slowly adverting my eyes out of the window.

"Now a' days lookin' for work is getting harder, and all these machines takin' our jobs. I remember when we had nothing fancy like today. I miss the simple times, honey" He exclaims turning to face his lovely plump old wife that's driving. Shes chuckles lightly, her eyes trained on the road ahead. "Yes, honey. One day we will be in Heaven and we will be free, together"

"It's forever, my darling" he breathes out.

I twiddle with my thumbs uncomfortable, this conversation seems one sided than ever, but I take it these couple need each other now than ever. Their getting old and cannot bear to leave each other. They must have lived a hard but loving life with each other.

As we rack on the miles, I dozed off for some time before snapping my eyes open and a sign was way before us. I recognized a sign that I remembered my mother use to take this route to my sisters. "Oh, please let me out here. My sister lives this way"

"Are you sure, we wouldn't mind driving you to her house" They insisted, ignoring her irritated look; Only to have her state in a strained voice that she would rather walk there and her sister was not but fifteen feet away. They tried to convince her that they wouldn't mind to do that.

"No, it's fine. I don't want to burden you anymore...My sister is waiting for me. And again, thank you for...for picking me up" she explained through gritted teeth, she ignored the the looks on their faces and clutch on her backpack strap and opened the car door, and shut the door softly. She smiled one last time at them warmly, her eyes watering deeply, generate the elder couple to nearly break down in tears. They smiled generously and wished her luck, they left down the she silently watched them drove away, a deep painful jab grew in her stomach, and only one thing came to her mind: Fear.

As she adventured down the dark road with nothing but a flashlight, heavy fog had grown heavier with each step she took forward until she found herself at a small little makeshift hut behind some trees that she hoped would still be there. As she ventured over to the roadside and down the rocky path she found the intact fort she made with her sister when they were eleven. Inside she lay down on the little hay bedding and shut her eyes, ignoring the heavy mist around her outside the thin walls and closed door.

When she woke in the morning, she cautiously searched the room only to let out a heavy content sigh. She shook her head standing up and collecting her belongings before leaving her childhood fortress. Rain begun to pour down on everything around her, she was glad that her sister would give the lawyer a few things that would help on the journey.

She chose a new name for herself that day, hopefully nobody will find her and try to harass her. One name that would stick with her for a long time: Renee.

She wanted to forget her birth name, for all the memories and hardships she had went through. As Renee strode through the morning mist, the ground around her shook violently, she fell to her knees and let out a growl. As the ground stopped, she stood up and continued on towards her destination. Although in her mind, there was something that still confused her, why did the little earthquake not hurt her? She pushed the thought aside.

She found the ground started to crack, huge chunks begun to sink in the earthly bedding, she darted away from the scene until she found herself at a little diner, the name burning in her mind: Devil's Pit stop.

As the rain begun to fall heavier, she searched around the building for an entrance, only to find an back entrance. She growls lowly as she turns the knob, entering the building slowly.

Inside the diner made her let out a little chuckle, the nostalgic retro design made her smile once again. She shut the door and investigated for any kind of suitable substances for her growling stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _I own nothing but my oc._

When I have found myself with enough supplies that would last a half a month, or less if there was two people here, but there wasn't and I was utterly glad. For two weeks I found myself barricading the doors as the second night fall when I started to hear bizarre creepy things outside the windows.

I went over to a window to watch the roads, I ignored the dust on my clothing from sleeping on one of the beds upstairs. "Whoever gave me a chance here, thank you...I cannot express how much I thank you for you kindness..." I murmur lowly, I meant every word I had said.

Everything went well for the rest of the day except the rain fell harder and there was not one sound of noise outside, it made me very uneasy. I ran upstairs towards the bedroom I reside at night and peer out from the glass, watching the world below. A thick fog grew heavy in the distance and a man emerged from it, he wore a jumpsuit and weld a brick. I snatched up my fire axe and ran downstairs towards the only way in to here. He entered through the door cautiously, as soon as he noticed me he held his hands up, dropping his brick. Who the hell are you?!" I demanded impatiently, ignoring any pleasantries.

"I'm Murphy, miss. I'm trying to figure out where is everybody and why are the roads caved in?" he asks me lowly, as if he doesn't want to disturb any nearby creature. I stared out through the open door noticing something come this way, I let out a grown and shut the door. I pulled several chairs over to the door and blocked it off, hoping that nothing will try to barge in here.

I analyzed the man quickly, realizing that he is not a threat. No matter what, I will keep my guard up."Do not do anything funny" I warned him, I glared at him before leaving back to a booth where I had food at. "I assume you are hungry..I won't really be a total asshole, but you can have some"

"Thanks, but do you know what's going on?" He inquires with eyes full of confusion and another emotion.

I shrug indifferently, as I don't know myself what truly is going on. "I have no clue, but did you escape a prison or something? I mean that is really...a really prison jumpsuit"I felt curious although I hope he wouldn't become defensive and butt hurt about it.

"It's...complicated" he murmurs lowly, avoiding eye contact with me. It confirmed my thoughts, he must have. I shrug once again, "It's fine, Murphy. But I guess you can call me Renee"

He stares me in the eyes and tells me softly, "It's nice to meet you, Renee. But I have to get out of here as soon as I can"

I chewed on my inner cheek in thought, would I have better chances of going with him? "Alright, I'll go with you. I have better chances at living then staying at this place, plus I only have so much until I die of starvation and hunger"

He takes one of the water bottles and open it, he brings it to his lips and took a slow sip. He closed his eyes in thought, before he asked me "DO you know where the bathroom is?" I point him in the direction and he stood up to leave.

As I waited until he got back, I realized it was longer than I thought and the floors begun turning to a rusty industrial setting, I growled standing up. I packed my belongings in my back pack and went to search for Murphy, I hope he didn't do something stupid.

"What the fuck is this?" I ponder aloud as everything before me changed. I cross the grated floor until I stopped at a railing that prevented me from going any further or over a massive pit of darkness below. I turned around to watch as a illuminate small child walk towards me with her hand reaching for me, I let out a small gasp as I noticed that it was my baby sister.

I stumbled towards her in shock, I couldn't believe my sister was here and not ...not dead. "Angie, my little sister- Come to sissy!" I exclaim running towards her, but before I could grab her the floor below me fell. I watch in horror above me as she watched me blankly nor did she speak one word.

I fell down a long and dark tunnel before finding myself on the kitchen floor back at the diner. Murphy appeared from a door and stared at me in bewilderment, "Enjoying the floor?"

I scoffed at his joke, I rolled my eyes and crawled to my feet. A deep painful throb in my heart made me want to cry horrendously yet I couldn't break down in front of him. "No, its nothing...umm did you experience anything just minutes ago? I swore everything was just different"

He froze as he stared at me in horror, "Changed? I'm afraid so that it has... what happened to you though?"

I shut my eyes looking away, unable to answer his question. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. _"Oh, no...it's nothing really"_ was the only words I could choke out. I did notice that he had a new set of clothing on and he had a ticket in hand, "We have to go now"

I nodded my head in response and followed him silently as we left the diner, we walked through the for until we found ourselves at a tram station. We encountered some strange creatures appear, we defended ourselves what we had and ran upstairs, through the doors and he fed the ticket at the gate. We went in through the turn style and hurried inside the lovely box, as I call it a horrid contraption. It immediately started moving forward.

"Well, that was freaking nice" We arrived at a huge pit, a lovely waterfall flowing down into empty pit. We exited the tram and found ourselves with a company of another person. As he was done speaking with the new person, I went over to use the coin operated binoculars and surveyed the air before starting to see very strange things. "Murphy, take a look at these-it's freaky shit"

He changed places with me and looked around the air, when he was done he stared at me with worried eyes. "There is something weird going on"


End file.
